Entre el amor y el deseo
by Tailor Swan
Summary: Un engaño, un amor ¿cual influye en la felicidad? LEMMON


**Hola de nuevo! Jajajaja últimamente ando con la inspiración a flor de piel, esta vez traigo otro LEMMON aunque yaoi**

**Advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen, mi mente solo juega con ellos sin fines de lucro**

**Ojala les guste, ya saben que agradezco mucho sus coments**

* * *

><p>La tarde era calida, tipica de un dia de verano, sus cuerpos cubiertos en sudor, dejando ver a la oscuridad de esa habitación la pasión con la que se entregaban mutuamente. La mano del hombre de cabellos negros se enredo en la cabellera de su amante en turno, sus labios seguían el camino de los labios de la chica hasta sus pechos. La chica entre sus brazos, gemía de placer con cada roce de aquel hombre con su piel, era exquisita la sinfonía entre los besos de el y los gemidos de ella, era un baile que entre caricias sobre sus cuerpos desnudos provocaban esa loca lujuria que difícilmente se puede saciar. Era imposible saber cuanto tiempo ya llevaban invertido en sus pieles, los besos se volvieron menos necesarios cuando las manos se volvieron mas utiles. Se entregaron total y sin pudor alguno, el calor de sus cuerpos volvia todo sofocante, pero su sudor, refrescaba un poco aquel momento placentero que disfrutaban. La espalda de la chica se arqueaba con cada orgasmo que el chico provocaba con sus embestidas, con sus besos, con sus caricias, con sus dulces palabras , todo el parecia haber sido creado para aquello, sabia que boton apretar para sacudir el cuerpo de la joven con una oleada de placer.<p>

Todo termino algunas horas despues, con el cansancio fisico que eso involucra, ella lo miraba con extraño brillo en los ojos, un toque de cariño, tristeza y deseo se mezclaba en sus achocolatados orbes, el miraba al frente, con el cigarrillo en la mano, preguntandose en que momento habia decidido hacer aquello

-Takano-le llamo la chica, el aludido la miro de reojo-¿Que tal si lo repetimos de vez en cuando?

-Estoy saliendo con alguien...

-No importa-interrumpió ella-Eso ya lo sabía, no te digo que te monopolizare

-Charlotte, esto fue un error para empezar

-Lo se-la chica dio un sonoro suspiro-no te preocupes-se sento en la cama, cubriendo un poco su desnudo cuerpo, su piel canela contrastaba enormemente con las sabanas blancas, su espalda descubierta lucía un tatuaje del fuego que estilizaba aun mas su figura-aunque sabes, si me necesitas de nuevo ya sabes donde encontrarme-su voz se quebro un poco, ocultando su decepción y sus lagrimas

-Gracias-susurro el con indiferencia, cuando la miro con mas atencion, noto las lagrimas que traicioneramente recorrian su rostro muriendo en sus delgados labios, la tomo del rostro con delicadeza, haciendola girar a verlo-siento mucho haber llegado hasta esto-ella le dedico una sonrisa triste antes de ser ocultada con la boca de el.

Un sonido le llamo la atención mientras seguía besando a aquella hermosa joven de cabello oscuro, algo que no esperaba, el sonido de la puerta, aunque para ser sincero, esos delicados labios lo tenian embrujado, le insitaban a seguir devorandolos, a toda ella; la puerta de la habitación se abrio de golpe, ella lo noto, se alejo del cuerpo del hombre sobre ella, su instinto le dijo que estaba haciendo algo mal

-Perdon, los interrumpi, regreso despues-la voz del hombre en la puerta fue un balde de agua para el de cabellos negros. Tomo su ropa interior del piso y se la coloco rapido, mientras casi corria detras del castaño

-No es lo que crees-exclamo Takano bloqueando la puerta

-No me interesa, y obviamente tampoco a ti, sigue divirtiendote con tu amiga-de un empujon lo aparto del camino, saliendo casi corriendo, no tomó el ascensor, bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso antes de detenerse contra alguien-Lo siento-se disculpo, ocultando rápidamente el rostro

-¿Onodera?-cuando lo miro, se encontró con un Yokosawa diferente del que estaba acostumbrado.

Sin saber como, salio con el y le conto lo que habia ocurrido, con un poco de vergüenza, se sentía traicionado, decepcionado.

-No te ofendas si te digo esto, pero es normal en Takano-el castaño miro confundido a su acompañante-por como describes a la chica, imagino que es Charlotte-hubo un pequeño silencio-desde que ambos se encontraron son adictos a sus cuerpos, siempre vuelven de alguna manera...

-¿Y si es asi porque no símplemente salir con ella?-casi grito Ritsu un poco ofendido

-Porque lo que sienten el uno hacia el otro, es meramente fisico, una lujuria pasajera, un deseo insaciable

-No entiendo-admitio el mas joven

-Es sencillo, es como si te gusta el chocolate, al final de cuentas, aunque trates de dejarlo, no podras

-Insisto en lo mismo-reclamo Onodera ya mas decepcionado que antes

-Es que no deberias actuar asi, Masamune te ama y siempre lo ha hecho, para el, la unica traición que podría existir es enamorarse de alguien mas

-¿Que? Eso también lo es...

-A ver estúpido, escuchame, despues de que Masamune quedo en mal estado por tu culpa por cierto, se entregaba en cuerpo a todo lo que le apetecia, nunca involucro sentimientos, por eso, no queria traicionarte, pero a la vez deseaba olvidarte en algun punto-un silencio de comprensión se instalo entre ellos, despues de unos minutos, Ritsu, levanto el rostro a punto de decir algo-te lo digo porque no quiero ver mal a Masamune, aun es mi amigo, no deseo verlo echo pedazos por un simple deseo carnal

Mientras tanto en la habitación, la soledad empezaba a burlarse del hombre sobre la cama, había corrido a su amante de malas maneras, quizá algún día pensaría en disculparse, ahora solo habitaba alguien en su mente, el hombre que había robado su corazón desde que era tan joven, ¿como disculparse? ¿Como hacer que lo perdonara?.

Sus pensamientos pronto se desvanecieron cuando lo vio entrar a esa habitación, lo miraba con un poco de lastima, como se mira a un perro callejero bajo la lluvia, le molestaba ese sentimiento

-Perdon-solo atino a decir, mientras se perdía en la inmensidad de los orbes esmeralda

-Esta bien-la respuesta del castaño sorprendió a Takano, el esperaba una serie de reclamos, un típico "con eso no arreglas nada"-Estuve hablando con Yokosawa, tiene razón, mientras lo tuyo con ella sea algo exclusivamente fisico, no me molestará, digo, no la quiero diario, pero lo permitiré

Sus labios se encontraron, uno sorprendido, el otro con ansias, la preocupación había desaparecido, quería mostrarle cuanto lo amaba, como su cuerpo necesitaba de el, pese a haber invertido horas en otra piel, esta vez era diferente, pues si ansiaba, deseaba tocarlo, pero no solo por esa razón, sino porque lo amaba, y no había más palabras para decirlo.

-Te amo, Ritsu-susurró en su oído, el aludido se estremeció un poco, sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso

-Yo...-tartamudeo el castaño, se notaba su nerviosismo, Takano sonrió al ver lo que podía provocar en aquel chico al que había amado desde la escuela

-Lo se-le respondió volviendo a besarlo, esta vez mas lento, pausado, se dedico a saborear la boca del joven, rozó con la yema de los dedos el cuello de su amado, provocando un escalofrío que recorrió la columna del castaño.

Después de algunos besos, aumento el ritmo, la ropa estorbaba, la necesidad, el deseo, todo se volvió más insoportable.

Las caricias se volvieron mas insistentes, los besos menos necesarios, la excitación crecía a cada segundo. Sus cuerpos a un solo ritmo, al compás de sus respiraciones, un gemido con cada embestida, los ojos cerrados para no distraerse con nada, no querían perderse ninguna sensación

-Ritsu-susurro el de cabellos negros en el oído, resoplo a causa del placer en la nuca. El climax llego poco después, se miraron durante un rato, antes de volver a retomar aquella unión. Alli estuvieron, horas invertidas en sus cuerpos, la noche entera les pareció tan poco, tan corta.

-Puede que también te ame-murmuró Ritsu antes de quedarse dormido.

Masamune sonrió, aunque nadie pudo verlo, una lágrima de felicidad rodo por sus mejillas, era la primera vez que se lo decía despues de haberse reencontrado, si bien no fue enteramente el "te amo" que el esperaba, pero por ahora eso era suficiente por ahora. También tenía que pensar en que hacer con Charlotte, si bien, era obvio que se había vuelto adicto a su cuerpo, no podría volverla a ver, no podía hacerle eso a Ritsu, cerro los ojos, hasta quedarse dormido, para el, no había otra definición del cielo.


End file.
